Shoot the Infiltrator!
is the 8th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on February 7th, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_08.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Shoot the Infiltrator!" Synopsis When Haruna is kidnapped by an Alien Zarab, the Alien disguises himself as her to infiltrate the Pendragon to kill their Reionyx aboard it. But does he know who the right person is? Plot The scene opens up with Hyuga and Rei, back on the Gostar Dragon, dismantling the ship to use its spare parts for the Pendragon should there be an emergency in the future (Since the Pendragon is now on Hammer and is fully operational, the Gostar Dragon was deemed a lost cause). With the necessary parts needed from the Pendragon's Engine, Haruna takes the Gostar Speeder to transport the parts back to the Pendragon. Meanwhile in a farther off location on Hammer, an Alien Zarab is seen collecting several Battle Nizers as trophies from aliens he had persumably defeated sometime before. During the Alien's gloat, the Alien notices Haruna in her Speeder and he ambushes her, knocking her out! Sometime passes and Haruna finds herself strapped to Alien Zarab's Special Constructing Tape, with the Alien holding her hostage and demanding she reveal who the Reiblood is who she's associated with. When Haruna refuses to comply however, Alien Zarab prepares his next trick: disguising himself as her! With the real Haruna bounded and unable to help, Zarab-Haruna goes off to the Pendragon to steak out the Reiblood he seeks. Meanwhile back on the Pendragon, Oki and Kumano are awaiting the arrival of Haruna to begin unloading the Gostar Dragon's parts, with Oki elated to receive a Toy of Alien Zarab to use for his modeling and research. Sometime later, Zarab-Haruna arrives at the Pendragon, with his disguise successfully fooling both Kumano and Oki, while Zarab-Haruna ponders which one of them is the Reiblood. Shortly after arriving though, Zarab-Haruna's plan hits a snag when Hyuga messages her, stating that "she" left behind her most "prized possession," (Her personal make-up Compact.) Unable to discpher what Hyuga's talking about and unable to get Kumano and Oki to tell her what it is (as they don't know either,) Zarab-Haruna panics and feigns being ill so as to not blow his cover. After being taken to the Pendragon's Medical Bay, Zarab-Haruna's suspicions begin to rise when Oki mentions that he is looking for Zarab (his toy), to which Zarab-Haruna mistakes that he is onto him. Sneaking out of the Medical Bay, Zarab-Haruna sneaks into Oki's room (which is filled with toys, models, and other memorabilia on the various Ultra Monsters) where his suspicions reach its maximum when he sees the Data on his race's species on Oki's Laptop. Believing that Oki is the Reiblood, Zarab-Haruna becomes paranoid when he overhears Oki and Kumano talking about how Oki also killed an Alien Guts and an Alien Zetton as well, (unaware that the two of them are playing a Video Game.) Fearing what Oki could do to him, Zarab-Haruna plans to destroy the Pendragon's Engine, taking Oki with it. Before he can do so however, he is caught by Oki and Kumano, who insists that she still take her medicine (still under the impression that she's still sick). Now fully believing that Oki is the Reiblood, and that the medicine is actually poison, Zarab-Haruna flees from the Pendragon and runs for his life. Outside the Pendragon however, Zarab-Haruna is confronted by none other than the real Haruna! (During her imprisonment, Alien Zarab's tape was broken after it was exposed to Haruna's tears of sadness, i.e. Water.) The rest of the ZAP SPACY crew (including Rei and Hyuga, who arrived just as Zarab-Haruna was fleeing for her life) arrive at the confrontation and they notice the two Harunas together. Zarab-Haruna then pleads Oki to kill Haruna, still under the belief that he is the Reiblood, to which he and the ZAP SPACY surround Haruna and are prepared to fire. However, the ZAP SPACY knows who the real Reiblood is, thus with Alien Zarab revealing himself to them, the ZAP SPACY turn to face Zarab-Haruna and open fire! Suddenly as they do, Alien Zarab sheds his disguise and transforms even further, into Imitation Ultraman! Fortunately, Rei is already with the crew, and he summons Gomora to fight back, revealing to Imitation Ultraman who the real Reiblood was the whole time. Despite trying his best to fight back against the stronger monster, (and even managing to briefly fool Gomora by attempting (and failing) to perform a Specium Ray), none of Imitation Ultraman's attacks work on Gomora, and with a livid Haruna assisting Gomora as well for being captured by the Alien earlier, the Alien Imposter is no match for both of them, and the Imitation finally turns back into Alien Zarab after a relatively short battle. Greatly embarrassed for assuming Oki was the Reiblood and hurting for his fight with Gomora, Alien Zarab flees the scene, vowing vengeance against the ZAP SPACY Crew. With Alien Zarab gone, Rei finally returns Haruna's Compact (her "prized possession" from before) back to her, and the rest of the ZAP SPACY relent back on today's strange events involving Alien Zarab with surprise and humor, all while Rei and a physically exhausted Oki unload the Gostar Dragon's parts from before. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Zarab-Haruna fantasizes Kumano as a Reiblood and using Galberos as his Monster of choice, this is an in-joke at the fact that Mitsutoshi Shundo, the actor who plays Kumano in the Ultra Galaxy series also played the role of Shinya Mizorogi, the human form of Dark Mephisto in Ultraman Nexus. Fittingly, during Nexus's syndication, Dark Mephisto does summon Galberos at one point in the series. *During the "Mega Monster Battle File" segment at the end of the episode, when Kumano and Oki do a Thumbs-up gesture and saying "Nice! Guys!" This could be a possible nod to Tsuburaya Productions' Stage Show Performances, where Ultramen Zearth and Nice tend to make similar poses and catchphrases while performing. Errors *At one point during Haruna's attempts to get back to the Pendragon while trapped in Alien Zarab's tape, she hits her body again the rock formation she's next to, causing the scenery to jiggle from the impact she makes. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes